Lorenzo Ricci
Lorenzo Ricci (ロレンゾー リーチー) is a character from Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies. He is known as the Ultimate Entrepreneur. About Lorenzo Ricci grew up in a suburban part of Italy with his high-class family, where he enjoyed a life of pampering and refinery. That is, until age 10, where his father, the head of a successful conglomerate, put him to a test. He said that Lorenzo would be able to take over the business, but only if he could make all that money from where he started - at the very bottom. After receiving a small loan from his father, Lorenzo started up his own business in Italy - Ricci Attire. After starting his new business and employing workers willing to mass-produce suits, Lorenzo's net worth skyrocketed. Soon enough, Ricci Attire bought out all of the local clothing stores, but his father was still not convinced. Dumbfounded that his son could ever surpass him, his father decided Lorenzo needed to work even harder for his riches, and sent him away to Hope's Peak Academy, mostly to keep his business from losing out to Lorenzo's. In the Killing School Tour Lorenzo is introduced alongside Utamuro Ozawa, the two of them playing a round of pachinko. While Lorenzo at first appears calm and optimistic, he is quickly shot into despair when he realizes he is trapped aboard the train. Chapter 1 The next day, he seems to be far less stressed about his current situation, as he is the only one to counter Michiru Rakuyama's proposition of finding a way to escape, instead suggesting they all live peacefully aboard the train since he has grown accustomed to it. He goes back to panicking again when the first motive is revealed - the alternate future in which he is running his multi-millionaire corporation. He tries to soothe his nerves by flirting with the women, though he seems to have little luck with it. During Amy-chan Sakura's concert, Lorenzo writes down a murder plan so that he may escape the train and get back to his home life, after several failed flirting attempts. He volunteers to be Michiru's assistant event planner for the day, following her and taking roll. He puts his plan into motion as he first takes Utamuro's knife, and then offers to clean everybody else's clothes, allowing himself an opportunity to destroy his evidence. As he returns, he finds a passed-out Yuki Hatano in the TV room. Before he can kill her, however, Michiru, who had found his plan written down in the washing machine, shoots and kills him from the main seating room. Appearance Being a very classy and rich man, Lorenzo wears a highly expensive brown suit and tie with even more expensive shoes. His haircut alone cost thousands of dollars, even though it doesn't appear to be anything that special. He always seems to be wearing a smug grin on his face, which is slightly tan due to his time spent in a tanning bed. He only hires the absolute best of the best of dry-cleaners, and as such, his clothes are always in top shape, no matter how many wrinkles or stains they used to have on them before. Personality While one might suspect that Lorenzo's wealth would have gotten to his head by now, Lorenzo understands that being rich is not an excuse to be a total jerk. He generally tries to be personable and friendly to others, though he understands why a lot of people don't really trust him too much. His real gripes are with communists and socialists (not just people who want to impose a few government regulations and taxes; he understands how important that is), as he believes capitalism to be a wondrous and helpful system, no matter how many arguments he hears against it. He also has a strange tendency to believe himself to be a bit of a ladies' man, though he's not really that interested in romantic relationships. Relationships *Kanon Amari: Kanon and Lorenzo seem to get along decently well. While they interact very little at first, she decides to spend her first free time with him and learns that he loves to flirt with women. While his flirting doesn't win her over, she tries to give him some tips in the future. When Kanon finds Lorenzo dead, she is visibly upset. Even though the two didn't talk much, it's clear she valued him as a person and likely could have seen him as a friend had the two gotten more time to talk. *Utamuro Ozawa: Utamuro is introduced alongside Lorenzo, the two of them playing a game of pachinko. The two tease each other quite a bit, showing that they've become good friends. Utamuro testifies that he and Lorenzo spent some time together before Lorenzo put his murder plan into effect. Lorenzo's death greatly affects Utamuro, reducing him to a shy and shaken state. *Yuki Hatano: Yuki does not seem to get along with Lorenzo very well. While Lorenzo tries to flirt with her, she does not appreciate it whatsoever, even going as far as to hit him over the head with a snowboard. Despite how Lorenzo felt about Yuki before, he turns on her and attempts to murder her in order to escape. It is unknown whether he hesitated before trying to kill her or if he was actively going for it. *Michiru Rakuyama: Lorenzo and Michiru interact quite a bit, as Michiru acts as the group's event planner and Lorenzo wants to be a better event planner as well. During Lorenzo's free time event, it is discovered that he actually has a crush on her, more so than on Kanon or Yuki. Sadly for Lorenzo, his only real flirting attempt goes right over her head. After Michiru gets a hold of Lorenzo's murder plan, she sets up a counter-plan in order to stop him. She successfully kills him off, and seems to feel no remorse for what she did, feeling as if she was protecting the rest of the class from him in the act. Polls What would you want for Lorenzo's fate? Survivor Killer Victim Trivia *Lorenzo's talent directly involves riches, making him similar to Danganronpa's Byakuya Togami and Celestia Ludenberg, though Byakuya inherited his fortune and Celestia gambled for hers, while Lorenzo earned it through business. *Lorenzo's execution (unconfirmed at the moment), Red Revolt, is a reference to his hatred of communists ("Reds"). Category:Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies characters Category:Business-based Talents Category:Talent: Entrepreneur